Mate of the Mind, Mate of the Soul
by Arabella Whitlock
Summary: When a man imprints on a woman, what would happen if the wolf disagrees?


****Disclaimer: ******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:**** I know I should focus on my two other stories but this story had been nagging in my head last three years so I had to start writing it too. This chapter beta'ed by Spudzmom.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The pack and my imprint were sitting around the bonfire celebrating the leeches departure from Forks.

When Billy had called and told me that Carlisle had called to inform him that they would be leaving for good, we didn't believe it, so we had to run to check the Cullen's manor to see if it was true. When we had confirmed it, each of the wolves howled with glee and ran back to La Push to start planning a bonfire.

I shifted back when my house came into view and pulled my cut offs up while walking inside. My imprint, Emily was baking muffins once again and I walked next to her placing small kisses to the scars that covered the side of her face. I told her that the Cullen's were gone for good this time and I saw how her face brightened with a beautiful smile. I felt blessed to have her as my imprint.

* * *

When I first phased, I had been dating Leah Clearwater. We had been together for just over two years.

Being the first one to phase, I was all alone in the wilds for over a month before I could manage to shift back. I had been so confused and felt so much anger about my new situation that every time I felt myself calming down enough to shift back to human form, another angry thought would assail me and I just couldn't do it.

After I had finally calmed and shifted, I went to Joshua's, my so-called father's old cabin, where I knew he had left all his stuff when he had run away from me and my mom, leaving her alone to take care of me. I was only ten years old. I felt so much anger towards him at times, but for the most part, had learned to think of him as a faceless man who had been a part of our lives.

Once I had found clothes and dressed, I saw how my body had changed. It was much more muscular than it used to be and I had grown almost ten inches in the month I was phased.

I thought of the stories the elders told us during the bonfires we used to attend, so I decided to go and see Old Quil because I knew he was the oldest of the elders. If anyone had answers for me, it would be him.

I arrived at Old Quil's home, which was on the other side of the reservation. When he saw me, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what had happened.

Old Quil explained to me how his own father had been one of the last living wolves from Ephraim Black's pack. He told me all about how the Cullen's had first arrived in Forks and how they had made a treaty with them to avoid potential accidents or the devastation which had happened in the past with human drinking vampires. The Cullen's had made a vow that they would never kill or turn humans while in or near our territory, nor would they expose the existence of our Pack. In return, our tribe had promised to keep their true nature a secret.

Old Quil had heard all about the ruling council of vampires called the Volturi, especially one of them by the name of Caius. It was said that he hated and feared anything to do with wolves and had made it his mission to kill all wolves whether shape-shifters or Children of the Moon. The tribe had been lucky so far for remaining hidden from Volturi regard.

I also learned that almost all stories and legends that had been told to us since we were small were true. There was so much more in our world than just shape-shifters and vampires.

Old Quil had let me stay with him a couple of months so I could gain control of my phasing and anger. Two other elders, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, had been informed of my phasing. Soon after that, Billy had been contacted by the Cullen coven leader, letting him know they would be coming to stay in Forks for a couple of years. Carlisle also informed Billy about the new members of their coven, one of whom had led vampire armies in the South and had been known as the _Slayer of the South.  
_

His presence concerned us greatly as he had been part of the tribal tales told of the most feared vampires in our history. Carlisle had assured Billy that he had changed and had fed strictly from animals for the last five decades. He had also explained about the unfortunate circumstances of his change and the lack of choices he'd been given at the beginning of his vampire life.

Though Billy was known as the Chief of their tribe, it had been Old Quil they had sought counsel from; him being their senior by a decade.

Old Quil had been concerned when he had realized that I had phased before the Cullen's had even set foot near our territory and he had taken a spirit journey only to find that more would be phasing but the Cullen's weren't the main cause. It seemed that we would face a much more sinister entity in coming years but he hadn't found out any details. He had assured the Cullen's that their treaty was still intact and they could come as long as they upheld their part.

I had been confused by that. How could they make and honor a treaty with Cold ones? However, I had grown to respect Old Quil and saw him as a father figure of sorts, so wouldn't question his wisdom.

I had been enthusiastic when Old Quil had told me I could finally go to see Leah. I had come to really miss her, being away from her so long. I wanted to do anything to make it up to her.

When I arrived at the Clearwater's, I could hear Leah crying and talking with some other woman. I could tell it wasn't her mother, Sue.

I knocked on the door and waited for Leah to answer, but when the door finally opened, it wasn't Leah standing there. My head had been down so I slowly lifted my gaze and saw the most beautiful woman in front of me. She was shorter than Leah and more petite and I took in her shapely body, my gaze moving over her from thighs to breasts. I found myself feeling so much lust that I began to get hard from the sight of her body alone. When I finally saw her face and met her eyes, I felt my entire world shift. This unknown woman was now the center of my world and I would do anything to have her, to own her.

I came out from my stupor when I heard crying start again somewhere. I looked behind this unknown woman and saw my girl, my Leah, crying and glaring at both of us. She screamed at the woman whom I now knew to be Emily, accusing the both of us of fooling around together and cheating. I placed Emily behind me to defend her and when Leah saw this, I saw heartbreak reflecting from her tear-filled eyes. Leah had then told Emily that she never wanted to see her again and slammed the door closed.

I took Emily to see Old Quil and he told us that I had imprinted on her and that meant that I would be what ever she wanted me to be. When we left to go to my house, Emily had confessed to me how she had seen pictures of me and Leah together and had always wanted a man just like me.

We had been at my place for a couple weeks now when I felt the need to phase so I ran into the woods. I was shocked when I realized that I didn't just phase to a wolf, but the wolf was his own entity. He had been angry at me for some reason. It seems he never really liked Emily, so when I phased back and went home, I could now feel how the wolf inside me snarled when Emily even got close to me. My wolf tried to keep me away from my own imprint and one day, when I had been kissing her, my wolf had gotten fed up and phased in front of her, scarring her beautiful face.

I had felt so much guilt over the incident that I went to talk to Old Quil about it. He took another spirit journey to find out what had gone wrong. He did find out something, but he refused to share his findings with me. Instead, he gave me a potion that would make my wolf more submissive to my human side.

Soon after I had scarred Emily, two more had phased; Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. I had known both of them since I had started school and I knew both of them were quite wild. I used my Alpha voice for the first time and showed them everything I had learned and spoken about with Old Quil. It didn't even take two hours for both of them to phase back to their human form. I had to admit, I felt cheated that it was so easy for them when it had been so hard for me.

In the following months I could see in both of their minds how they enjoyed their lives and played around with different women almost every weekend when they weren't on patrol. I was jealous of how they could enjoy their lives freely while I was stuck with Emily. Sure I loved her and would do anything for her, but something kept me from giving myself to her fully.

Old Quil had told me how a wolf should want to mark their imprintee, but my wolf despised her.

She always made everyone muffins because it was the only thing she seemed to be good at. Paul and Jared always joked around about how they would steal her away to make them muffins everyday. I didn't see why; she already did make them muffins everyday and I found myself getting sick of the things. When I had asked Emily to learn to make actual food, she had just smiled at me and told me that she knew best what I needed.

My wolf seemed to be almost high everyday because of the potion I had to keep drinking to keep him from attacking Emily. It was yet another thing that I would have to accept and deal with.

We had learned some time ago that Billy's friend, Charlie Swan had a daughter who was going to come and live with him for the rest of her high school years. It was the first time in a long time that my wolf actually seemed more sane. The same went for Jared and Paul and their wolves.

We had expected her to come and visit the tribe and the Black's, but the first time we saw her wasn't there, but at First Beach. She was there with her school friends and she had asked why the Cullen's couldn't come here. I told her that they were banned from coming here without even looking at her. If she was stupid enough to ask about the Cullen's and wanted to be with them, she wouldn't be as welcome here as we first thought. I was quite surprised when Paul had tried to change my mind but I kept firm to my decision and wouldn't allow any of our pack near her. I heard later on from Billy that she had somehow found out what the Cullen's were and started to date one of them. I think his name was Edmund or something like that.

It wasn't long after that when the ''animal'' attacks started. There had already been six brutally beaten and drained bodies found and Chief Swan had made clear that no-one should go into the woods without a weapon. He had started to make plans for a hunting party to search for this man-slaughtering animal, even though we knew it wasn't an animal responsible for the killings. We had scented three nomad vampires near each place the killings had happened and we spoke to the Cullen's to ask them if they knew anything. They said they didn't but they promised to keep an eye on things and try to take care of the problem.

We had started to patrol around Forks too with the Cullen's permission and I was shocked when I found out that Chief Swan's daughter had made friends, not only with the Cullen's, but with my Leah too. Sure she wasn't spending time with her when she was with the Cullen's but I never believed Leah would spend time with another girl other than Emily. Maybe seeing me with Emily had made something snap inside her head finally.

Jared had just been patrolling around the Swan's house when he had heard Bella screaming at her dad about how she and Edward had broken up and that she wanted to leave this rainy hell hole. We would have believed it but he had seen how Edward had been in her room the whole time and when she left, she had gone straight to the Cullen's. I was tempted to call the Cullen's and remind them about the treaty but decided that it was more important to concentrate on keeping everyone else safe.

We had searched for the three nomad vampires for three days when I heard that Bella had been in an accident in Phoenix, breaking her leg and fracturing her ribs and collarbone too. I heard from Harry that Leah had been eager to fly there with Charlie to make sure she was alright but before she got to go, Charlie had informed her that Bella was coming back with him. Soon after she came back, she was back together with the Cullen boy.

It had been a quiet couple of months when we got the call from the Cullen leader informing us that they were finally leaving.

I came back from my thoughts when I felt Emily kissing my chin and smiling at me. I was just leaning over to kiss her lips when Old Quil came running towards us.

''Charlie just called. Bella has gone missing! She left a note for him saying she had gone for a walk with Edward but she never came back. Everyone needs to go there now and help search for her. If those bloodsuckers have hurt her or taken her, I void the treaty and we are hunting those fuckers down!'' Everyone was shocked to hear this and Jared and Paul were already phased when I felt Emily touch my cheek.

''Please don't go.'' She told me looking straight into my eyes. I wanted to listen to her but my wolf was now awake and I quickly moved Emily away from my lap.

''I'm sorry.'' I said before phasing and running after Jared and Paul.

* * *

**AN:**** So what do you think of my new story? Should I continue it or what? Hate it? Love it? ****Review!**


End file.
